Kung Fu Panda Kids:Homeward bound The Awesome Journey
by tigergirl123
Summary: Su Wu's Father,James Marries Tigress's Mother,Beverly,They leave there kids in the orphanage for a week,even Ping left po,to go at a honeymoon without the kids knowing,now they escaped the orphanage and must find a way to reunite with their parents,and find the way back home,while avoiding,waterfalls,zookeepers,lions In this heartwarming tale about Leadership,Friendship and Faith
1. Chapter 1:Wedding

Homeward Bound Was my number one favorite movie and allways will be my number one movie :D

A TigerGirl123 Pictures

Presents

Kung Fu Panda Kids:

Homeward bound The Awesome Journey

(My name is po,i know it may sound weird but i was chosen by that name,and i don't care if it's not perfect)The Scene comes up to the valley of peace

(I was a orphan founded by people,never knew my mother or father,but that all changed one day..,when i was taken to the zoo and it was a place where you couldn't be free,so i escaped i walked a long way until i found the valley of peace)

(A goose named Ping took care of me,he was a real father to me and i respect that,but now i will tell you about my long journey..)The Scene comes up to a restaurant home,going up the window,showing something moving in the covers

(Full of Leadership,Friendship,and Faith,you see not lots of journeys and adventures have that,but theirs always a miracle to have one...)8 year old po gets his head out of the covers and yawns

"Po?,come on son get ready we don't wanna be late!"The goose said,he had on a tuxedo with a black tie

"Okay Dad.."Po jumps off the bed and ran into the bathroom,brushing his teeth as he stood on his tippy toes trying to look into the mirror

"Woah!"He falls down

Now po was running up the stairs,his father took his time,po had to take a breather for a minute

"Omg,i forgot how long these stairs was..."He breathes in and out,placing his paws on his knees and bending down

Then he kept running up the stairs,After reaching all the way up,po lays down on his back at the top of the stairs,breathing in and out again,he got up and dusted himself,he wore on tuxedo black pants and only had on a black bow around his neck,he ran in,the place was crowed with so many people

(you see..)Po looks at two young couples(It was Beverly and James's wedding)Beverly was slim,had amber eyes and was a orange south china tiger,James was a strong buff male snow leopard with purple eyes and made a handsome smile

(Thats Su Wu,James's Daughter)Su wu was a 8 year old snow leopard who wore on a purple dress with pink flowers as she watchers her dad get married

(And Tigress,Beverly's Daughter)Tigress was a 8 year old South china Tiger who wore on a red dress with yellow flowers as she watches her mom get married

(Tigress was a Leader,Tigress was Faithful,Tigress was bossy..)

Po was walking around then he stands by a table,eating up the dumplings and rice

"Well well well,if it isn't the fat dragon warrior panda boy"Su wu snickers

"Aw what do you want Su Wu,can't you be a killjoy to someone else?"Po said looking at her

"Hahaha.."She fake laughs"Very funny,don't be ruining this wedding Po.."Su wu points at him as her eyes narrowed

"I'm not gonna ruin it im just in for the food and-"His eyes widen

"I swallowed a chop stick"He gulps

"Too bad it didn't chock you..."Su wu's ears flatted

"Okay that's it!"Po went after her

Su wu started running,Beverly and James sees Po chasing Su wu,making lots of crashes,Tigress was gonna go and stop them but Beverly stops her daughter

"It's okay tigress.."She said,as her voice sounded like an angel

"Okay.."Tigress sighed

"I now pronounce you husband and wife,you may kiss the bride..."Shifu said

Po Couldn't keep up with Su wu so he gave up the chase,he licked his lips as he remembers something

(when theirs a wedding..theirs)Po gaps as his mouth started drooling(Cake!)The cake was huge and long as their was many lairs,Po sneaks up to it and takes out his paw and was gonna grab some

"Don't you dare touch that cake po.."8 Year old tigress said standing there

"Aww just one piece?"Po begs

"What did I say"Tigress bares her teeth getting on all fours,ready to attack

"What I saw it first,can't keep everything to yourself"Po looks at her,sighing

"PO!"She Snarls

"Okay okay,why you always ruin the fun.."Po walks away mumbling

"Hmp.."Tigress holds her chin up high and walks away

When Tigress left po went back to the cake and as he was gonna grab a piece the chef slaps po on his paw

"No po,No cake!"He said

"awwww..."Po walked away in defeat

"Looks like someone can't get no cake?"Su wu said,smiling

"And I suppose you can?"Po raised an eyebrow

"I most certainly can.."Su wu said

"Okay,show me"Po smiled,knowing she was lying theirs no way she could get that cake

"Okay I will.."Su wu went to the chef as he smiled at her

"Why what can i do for you,Su?"He said looking down at her

"Can I have a slice of cake?"her bottom lip curls,making puppy eyes and putting her paws behind her back

"Awww anything for you miss su.."He started cutting a piece slowly,making po's mouth drool as he sees that lemon filling

"Wait not that piece,that piece"Su knew she was getting to him,she point up at the middle lair

The Chef Cuts up in the middle and the lair had chocolate filling,making po's tummy growl with a desire to get that cake,Su wu comes walking past po with a plate of chocolate filling cake

"I told you.."She smiled

Beverly and James got done talking with the sheep lady,who runs a orphanage could watch over the kids,even Beverly asked ping to come with them on the honeymoon,him and her was best friends back then and he said he could prepare meals for them,and Shifu too

"So you will watch over them?"Beverly said

"Don't worry sweetheart,the kids will be in good care.."The Sheep Smiled

"Now,who's ready to eat some cake,made by the fabulous Chef Himself"James said

"Oh thank you,it took me 2 days to make that cake too..."The Chef Smiled and nods

As everyone gasped even 9 year old tai lung who su wu had a crush on while turned around going to the cake,they see po's face smeared with cake flavor all over him

"Omg!"The Chef said

"Come on dig in everybody!"He grabs a hand full and shoves it in his mouth

* * *

Po is eating the cake D:,NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO


	2. Chapter 2:Journey

Ima Work On A Sequel To Love Doctor :D

* * *

After the wedding,Po was walking down the jade place stairs with a acing tummy,Tigress and Su wu Went down the stairs too

"Where you going?"Su Wu said,raising a eyebrow

"I don't feel so good"Po said,moaning

"Well that's what you get for eating the ENTIRE cake!"Tigress said folding her arms

Po's cheeks started to swell-up

"I think that cake is coming to me now!"The he covered his mouth with his paw and runs

"Ewwwww!"Tigress and Su wu said as they hear him throwing up

* * *

The Next Day,Tigress and Su Wu was sleeping in there rooms,Beverly and James slowly walked in,Tigress wore on her normal clothes a red vest and black pants,Su wore a purple vest and black pants

"You think they will be okay?"Beverly whispered

"Yah,they would understand..."James whispered

Beverly slowly picks up Tigress,James slowly picked up Su Wu,and walked out the door,laying them in Ping's Noddle Mobile,Ping had a hard time carrying sleepy po and he placed him in the mobile too,the parents got in the front while ping drives,Shifu was in the back with the kids,keeping a eye on them

(and so we was off,far away from home,we really didn't know what would happen,but it was the start of our journey)As they was far from the valley of peace,Though the bamboo woods and stop to a orphanage home,The Sheep Lady comes to the door and smiles

"Beverly,James.."She went to hug them

"Gem,so great to see you again.."Beverly said

"So you brought the kids?"Gem said

"Yes...,take good care of them while we are gone for a week"James said while they went to pick up the girls

"And po,don't forget he eats 4 meals a day"Ping said trying to carry po again

"of course they will feel right at home..Follow me"Gem said and walked inside

The parents and ping follows her while shifu fell asleep in the mobile,The Sheep opens a room door while all the other kids took a nap

"They can stay here for the week.."Gem said

The Room walls was black,had one carpet rug,one t.v and 3 beds,slowly walking in with their sleeping kids,Beverly,James and Ping placed their kids on each bed,Beverly tucks Tigress in bed and kissed her on the forehead

"I'll be back soon"She whispers then walks away

James tucked Su to bed,and kissed her on the forehead

"Stay safe.."He whispers and walks away

Ping tucked po to bed but he had a hard time,since the blanket was small

"Don't eat up everything,my son.."Ping kissed him on the forehead and left

As the door closed a few minutes later Tigress wakes up and yawns,opening her eyes she finds herself not at home

"Mom?"She said

She runs to the room door,and pushes it open,running as fast as she could,going to the orphan gate,she watches her mother going in the mobile

"Mommy?"She whimpers

Now the Mobile was leaving

"Mom!,wait"Tigress pushed the gate once"Stay.."Her ears went down

Beverly looked back,watching her daughter now going on all fours watching her leave,Po and Su came to the door and watched sadly

"Oh no..not this"Po said,sighing

Gem saw the kids outside,she smiles and calls to them

"Tigress,Po,Su come on dinner time.."She said

Po and Su Wu went back inside but tigress still was at the gate as the sun was setting

Beverly sighed,James looked at her

"You Okay dear?"He said

"I don't know James,is it the right this to do?"Beverly said,looking at him

"Yes,They will be fine for the week.."He hugs her

Back at the orphanage all the kids was chowing down,some eating sloppy,Gem was coming to Tigress,Po and Su,Po Couldn't help himself,The Smell!

"Dumplings,Dumplings,Dumplings!"He jumps on Gem who had 3 plates of dumplings

"Po,sit down!"Gem was losing balance,going backwards and stepped on su wu's tail as she sprung up and landed on the Chandelier

"Oh my beautiful tail!"Su holds on to her tail

"Oh su im so sorry,please come down?"Gem looked up

"No.."Su looked away

Gem sighed,placing the 3 plates on the table,Po started to gorge while tigress took her time

"Ugh i think im going to be sick.."Su said,looking at po

Po finished his dumplings and went to su's dumplings

"Hey,Hey wait..that's mine!"Su's ears went down as she snarls

Po looks up at her and burps

"well you snooze you lose.."He ate more of her dumplings

"Grrr...pandas"Su wu said

Po was outside,wanting to play with the other kids

"Hey wanna play?"He said talking to girls

"Ugh.."They walked away

Po had a sad face,then he went to a group of guys

"Hey wanna play?"He smiled

the group seemed tough,as there leader was a male leopard

"If you don't beat it i'll give you something to play"He holds out his fist at him

"Ooh will it be fun?"Po smiled

"Okay that's it!"Said the male leopard

Po does the splits,blocking the leopard's punch,only using 2 fingers po touches the leopard and he went flying into the mud

"Um i should go!"Po ran

Tigress was sitting in a rocking chair,using her legs and feet to rock her back and forth,while looking at the gate waiting for her mom,while Su was on a bench

"Give it up tigress they are not coming back.."Po stood by her

"That just shows you how little you know.."Tigress said

"Oh come on,it happened to me before,my parents left me.."Po said,sitting in a chair too

"I can tell why...you will eat up everything in one day!"Su said,snickering

"Hey,what is with you,stop making fun of the way i eat i don't say very harsh things to you?!"Po said looking at her

"Yah Su that was a bit harsh.."Tigress said looking at her too

"What,you on his side too?!"Su said looking at tigress"I thought we was sisters?!"She said,Tigress looked away sighing

"we are...it's just you been alittle too mean to po"Tigress said

"Fine..sorry po there you happy?"Su snapped

Gem was walking out the gate,and locks it

"Whats going on?,wheres she going?"Su said standing up

"I don't know but it don't seem right.."Tigress said,standing up too

Gem walks away

"This isn't right either!,our parents should be here by now?!,Much longer than they shouldn't been!"Tigress said

"Wake up and smell the dumplings Tigress,they left us to a orphanage"Po said still in the chair

"NO!,it isn't true!"Tigress didn't listen too him

"they love you then they take you here!"Po said staring at her

"That's NOT my mom!"Tigress growls,her mom would never leave her

"Hay im the one telling the truth,have you ever been abandon and left in a zoo?"Po said standing up

"Your maybe right Tigress,they been gone way too long"Su wu said

"Something is really keeping my mother away from me and i have to find her!"Tigress walked

"You guys an't thinking right,she lock the gate remember"Po said yawning

"I don't care about that gate,im going to find my mommy and go home!"Tigress said,looking at a trash can and a tree stump by a fence,and goes on all fours running to it

"What?!"Su's eyes widen

"what she say?!"Po Looked at Su then at tigress

Tigress ran fast,jumping on the tree stump and soar though the fence

"No way?!,it can't be!"Po gasped,seeing tigress leaving

"Sister wait!,it seem too far and you might not know the way!"Su said running on all fours,jumping on the tree stump

"and what if they come back?!"She said looking down at her sister,while putting her paws on the fence

"It's time to go Su,im going to my mother"Tigress was still on all fours,running faster

"wait this is crazy!,so so crazy!"Su jumps though the fence and runs with her

"you won't make it out there,in the road,thats where the zookeepers get you! and take you to the zoo!"Po warned them,but they kept going

The Leopard comes,with mud all over him

"Your busted!"He runs after po

"Woah,HEY GIRLS,GIRLS WAIT UP YOU GONNA NEED PROTECTION!"he said running,but the girls didn't listen to him

Po jumps on the trash can

"Oh don't let him hurt me,don't let him hurt me!"He jumps on the tree stump while the trash can falls on the ground

He had a hard time jumping though the fence,then with a thud he falls on his back

"Ow that hurts!"he said and runs after them

(Homeward Bound Traveling Music Background music)

Po runs though the fields,trying to keep up,Tigress started to slow down a bit

"Home is close i can feel it.."She said

"Oh you can feel it..,that what worries me..feeling isn't better than seeing"Su said slowing down a bit too

"Don't worry Su i know the way,i think.."Tigress said,pacing

"you think?,you think!"Su stops moving"What do you mean you think!"Then she runs again

"Hey,wait up!,here i am"Po was pacing,then he catches up to tigress

"I thought you was gonna stay panda.."Tigress smiles

"Yah i thought i would come along,just to protect you girls"He smiles

"My hero,i guess i have to stare at your butt the whole way!"Su said catching up

"Hahahaha!"Tigress laughed,

they was now heading to the woods

(And so began our awesome journey,for our lives..)

* * *

Yay Adventure :D


	3. Chapter 3:Adventure

Adventure with Tigress,Po and Su wu is a go :D

* * *

Tigress kept walking on all fours while she hears su owing about her feet

"Not much farther guys.."She said

"I think we should stop to let miss complainer rest,don't you think?"Po said

Tigress stands on a rock,looking at him

"Whats that matter panda?,too much for a tough dragon warrior like you?"She snickers

"awww what are you talking about tigress?,im just sick and tired of hearing her wine.."Po said,trying to get away from Su

"Ow,this ground isn't nearly soft like our floors and rug back at home"Su moans as her paws started to hurt

"Almost there Su,i know it!"Tigress said and she kept walking up the mountain

"I hate these grounds too"Po said,then he kept going too

* * *

Gem came back and was walking to the gate ,and went to every room seeing the kids all in there rooms playing,now she was going to Tigress,Po and Su's room finding out that they wasn't there,she gasped and panicked,running outside

"Kids?!"She looks around

"Tigress?!"She calls her

"Po?!"She calls him

"Su?!"She calls her

"KIDS!"she yells real loud

* * *

Almost at the top of the mountain,Su complains again

"Ow,ow I really wanna be at home right now,with my dad and i wish my sisters was there too!"Su wu said

"Stop complaining Su we almost there.."Tigress said,using every muscle to climb up the tall mountain

"you got 2 more sisters?"Po said

"Yes,they was forced to move with my evil mother..."Su said

"Well,ima really put this place behind me,first of all theirs to much walking not to mention im hungry.."Po said walking with tigress

"Of course your hungry,im not surprised.."Su mumbles

"Almost there!"Tigress smiles

Now they was at the top of the mountain

"Oh..My."Su wu said gasping

"Woah!"Po said as the scene shows lots and lots of mountains"get a load of this!"

"this isn't home!"Po looked at tigress,who was too shock

"well thank you tigress,for this glorious vacation"Su wu started to turn around"But ima just stay here and wait for the bus"She rolls her eyes

"Okay.."Tigress kept going as she was walking on all fours down the mountain

"Hey,Hey wait where you going tigress?"Po looked down at her

"Tigress?"Su said,calling her step-sister

"i told you two,im going home!"Tigress turns her head looking up at them

"You really can't be serious Tigress!,theirs danger in every corner!"Su Wu said

"i have to go,our mother might be in trouble.."Tigress looked away and then back at Su"And our father too.."

Su started thinking

"would you look around tigress?!,this place seem like the place my father told me.."Po said

"This is where theirs wild animals,that can't talk or be like us!,this is the wild place!"Po said trying to not let her go

"I don't care im going to my parents!"Tigress kept looking at the wide open view

"Tigress we are too young for this,we could get killed.."Su said with a worried face

"Im going Su that's all,now are you two coming or what!?"Tigress looks at both of them

"Look theirs no way that i would...Let a young girl like you be by yourself"Po tried to be brave as he went down to her"I'll be your protector!"He said

"This isn't a game Panda...if your coming you have to keep up.."Tigress said looking at him,making a strict face

"Okay Okay,don't worry about me,im the dragon warrior,it's you im worried about"He said

"are you two really gonna go off,and leave me here?!"Su said as her ears went down

"You wait for that BUS sis,you will do fine.."Tigress chuckles and started leaving

"Yah we will send you a letter back at home.."Po laughs and started leaving too

"You guys can't leave me!,h-hey wait up!"She started going down too"Okay okay im coming.."Su sighed

"Ugh i can't believe i have to follow a fat panda and a crazy SISTER!"She growls

Now they was off the mountain and started walking north

(there was more that tigress has shown me and in that moment with her faith and leadership, theirs nothing we all can't do)

(Background Music)

They was running through the wet plains,as their paws got muddy,but Po hops in the mud

Now climbing up the rocks,as it was a hard time for them,

Po and Tigress was running on the shallow water

While Su walks on a fallen tree

Tigress leaps to the other side,Po fell on the ground but he got up and leaps to the other side too

Now they was in the woods,walking

(End)

"Check it out!"Po points at a paw mark on the ground

Tigress and Su comes and looks at it,The paw mark looked like a Grizzly Bear Paw

"What is that?!"Po said

"That...you don't wanna know,Po."Tigress said and they kept walking

"It look bigger than Su..i wonder what happen if i drop you in there."Po laughs

"You do that and you will wish you didn't!"Su said,walking away from him

"Wooooo!"Po said running,while tigress was walking

"Hey Hey Tigress!,Wanna have some fun?!,go stick your head in that log"Po said coming to her

"I don't have time for fun Po.."Tigress said

"Aww come on we are kids,we supposed to have fun!"Po said,but tigress didn't bother hearing him

"brace your self Panda we still got a long way to go.."Tigress said

"Don't sweat it I CAN GO ON THIS FOR DAYS!"po shouts out loud

Night Time,Po moans as he lays on the ground on his back

"Im too Pooped to Move.."He said

"Shhh,just sleep.."Tigress said who was laying on the other side,on her belly while Su stands on the tree branch

"I can't sleep,im too tired to sleep..,im tired and im hungry.."Po sighed,placing his paw on his belly

"And this place is spooky i don't like it here!,gives me the creeps"Po said,looking at the woods,it was dark and foggy

"are you afraid oh mighty dragon warrior?"Su said

"No of course not!, at least im not sleeping up a tree like a scared little girl"he looks up at her

"Fwi,i am a girl and i am not scared!"Su hissed at him

"Would you two stop,and just go to sleep.."Tigress lays her chin on the small rock and falls asleep

Po started to hear something as he sit up

"Now what?"Tigress said holding up her head

"theirs something out there tigress.."He looks at her

"Wooooooo"Su wu said making ghost noises

"enough su,stop scaring him.."Tigress chuckles

"now you both go to sleep."Tigress said closing her eyes again

Po lays his head down and closed his eyes,a anaconda was slithering,the snake could eat them,owls starts hooting,Su looks around,she couldn't sleep,weird sounds was coming from the tall grass,making po jolt up

"what was that?!"Po said quickly

Tigress wakes up and looks at him

"Something is out there,i don't like it!"Po said,shaking alittle

"what do i do!,what do i do?!"Po said looking at tigress

"Stay right where you are,po... don't move.."Tigress said still laying on the ground

"What is that?"Po said as he hears more noises

"Qilin maybe.."Tigress said

"Oh a Qilin...whats a Qilin?"Po said,not knowing what it is

"It's a evil monster that eats kids like us"Tigress Said,making po scared

"WOW!"Po ran to her and lays down beside her"Um,Um don't worry i'll protect you"He said

"Could it climb Trees?"Su wu said

"Don't have too..cause it's tall enough to get up there and get you,you will be safer on the ground with us"Tigress said looking up at her

"Me?,Su Wu sleep on the dirt?!"Su Wu said looking down at them

Then there was many many howling,as Su's eyes widen and the sky turned grey

* * *

The next day,Po wakes up finding Su wu sleeping on the ground

"well whos down on the dirt with us.."He smiles,and Su wakes up

"Morning honey"He kissed her,and she jumped up

"Yuck panda breath,YUCK!"she shakes her head and stays away from him

"I see you two are awake,and i found our breakfast.."Tigress came walking over

"Great i hope it's dumplings.."Po said

"Nope,it's better.."Tigress said walking

"With you two gourmets, I can just imagine..."Su said sitting there

"Well fine, just sit here and stay on a diet!"Po said running with tigress

"Are you calling ME fat!"Su said running too

"No,for a hippopotamus!"Po said then he runs into a skinny tree and lands on his back

"I meant to do that!"Po got up and runs

"HAHA,serves you right!"Su said

The Fishes was swimming around,then po's paw was in the water,scaring the fish away

"Come here you Fishes!,you guys are way better like fish sticks!"po said,pouncing around,trying to get a fish

Po turns around and his mouth hangs down

"Tigress how did you get one!"Po knew Tigress didn't know how to fish yet,as she was munching on a fish

"Su.."She said

"awww..Su help me out here please?,im starving"Po looked at her

"Say it first?"She holds up her chin

"Okay...girls rule and boys drool."Po mumbles

"I can't hear you!"Su put her paw behind her ear and leans while smiling

"GIRLS RULE AND BOYS DROOL YOU HAPPY?!"Po yells out loud

"Thanks, precious"Su holds out her paw and put it in the water,taking her time

"Your welcome cupcake.."Po rolls his eyes

"Lalalala,WOAH here you go."Su caught a fish and let it fly into the grass

"thanks!"Po runs to the grass,trying to get the flopping fish

"Okay fish,stay,stay fish!"Po said,then he sees 2 bear cubs

"hey hey scram,cousins.."Po said,considering the cubs as his cousins cause they all was bears

"Careful Panda.."Tigress said

"Hey hey buzz off!"He said,as the cubs was patting his fish

He runs at them,so the ran and climb up the tree and call there momma

"I showed them whos boss"Po said,eating the fish

"i wouldn't be so sure Po.."Tigress said

"Hey hey woah woah time out"Po said,while the mother bear was coming behind him

"When Po scares someone,they begone!"Po said,not knowing the mother bear was behind him

"Um..Po!"Su said as she backs away

"wow,those cubs think they can take my fish!"Po said,the mother bear was standing up high

"Po look out!"Tigress said backing up too

"What-is this!"Po turns around looking at the biggest,tallest grizzly bear ever

"um...i think we should run!"Tigress,ran on all fours and Su followed

Po followed,while the mother bear roars

Now Tigress stands on a rock by the waterfall,and sighed going back to the others

"Po when will you learn,that bear could ive killed you!"Su said,while po tries not to listen to her

"Oh go nag to someone else.."Po said

"Oh that hurts that really hurts!"Su said,faking

"Su,Po..im sorry but we gonna have to cross here.."Tigress said

"B-But there isn't a bridge here!"Su said,she never learned how to swim and never will cause she don't like getting her clothes wet

"Come on.."Tigress said walking towards the river

"I don't see any stepping stones!"Su goes too,and po follows

"it's really gentle here Su you can swim across.."Tigress looked at her step-sister

"i don't have to swim,i have a note!"Su looked away,pouting

"it's fun to swim once in awhile!,come on you'll like it!"Tigress jumps in and does a dogie paddle

"except for the water part Tigress!"Su said

"Come on you two!"She smiled

"Don't be such a sissy,Su!"Po said looking at her,snickering

"YOU know how to swim?"Su questioned him

"Yes!,and im good at it!,Cannonball!,wooo that's very cold"He jumps in and does a dogie paddle too

"it's easy sister!"Tigress said

"I prefer the dry look!"Su said,watching them

Now po and tigress crossed the river,and waits for Su,who meows to them,but they kept going

"wooo so cold!"Po said

Su meows again

"Please stop that sis,i'll come back and swim with you"Tigress smiles

"Oh don't bother and i can find my own way across!"She said,walking away

"the water just get worse over there,where you going?,Su!"Tigress said watching her sister leaving

"i can't believe they want me to do this,just so they can have the pleasure of my company!"Su said,while on all fours

"She said she doesn't wanna get wet,she can't swim she can't.."Tigress said walking the other way

"she won't,she won't,she won't!"Su says in her head,Tigress and Po kept going,she keeps walking

"She won't,She won't,She won't!"She says in a melody,and sighs seeing stepping stones

"this is more like it!,im so clever i amaze myself"Walking one the falling tree

"Well would you look at that!"Tigress watches her sister

"Girls rule and Boys Drool,Girls Rule and Boys Drool!"Su sang as she steps on each stepping stone

"stepping stones typical girl move!"Po said

"Great job Su!"Tigress cheers

"Never better...NEVER be-OOOH!"Su jumps as water got on her tail,she climbs up a tall log

"Well good work sis.."Tigress said walking away

the log falls and Su starts to drown in the water

"Awww no and i just got my fur cleaned!"Su said trying to swim

"SIS?"Tigress looks back

"Awwww,Help,Help TIGRESS,TIGRESS!"Su calls to her

"SU IS IN THE WATER PO!"Tigress runs

"TIGRESS!,TIGRESS!"Su said as she started to get scared

The waves was making her head go down under the water,as she tries to resurface,Tigress ran on all fours on the other side trying to keep up

"HANG ON SU!"Po said trying to keep up

The waves got harder as she started to cough up water

"TI-TIGRESS!"she coughs and resurface

Tigress keeps running

"SU HANG ON!,KEEP YOUR HEAD ABOVE THE WATER!"she yells to her

"PLEASE HELP ME!"she started to drown again

Tigress was almost there

"TIGRESS,TIGRESS PLEASE HELP ME!"Su started to cry as she holds her head above the water

Tigress runs on the fallen tree and jumps in the water and start swimming to her

"HELP!"Su said

"NO!,NO!"Su crys as she shakes her head,this couldn't be happening

"TIGRESS PLEASE!"she calls to her sister,begging

"SU SWIM,SWIM HARDER!"Tigress trying to keep up

"HELP!"Su's head went down again and she resurfaced

"SU!,SU!"Tigress calls to her,swimming with all her might

"TIGRESS NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"Su's eyes widen and she falls down the waterfall

Tears started to roll down Tigress's Cheeks

"Oh no.."She said,fearing the worst

* * *

D: the waterfall scene always make me cry :(,poor sassy and Su


End file.
